


Useless

by Bronzeflower



Series: Me, Projecting on Stephanie [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cuddling, Depression, Drabble, Negative Thoughts, Platonic Cuddling, feeling useless, feeling worthless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Stephanie feels useless





	

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever just feel eh

Stephanie felt useless.

Her hands twitched, itching to do anything that could be considered the slightest bit useful, but she found herself unable to find the energy to leave her bed.

She felt like screaming; everything simultaneously felt like too much and too little. She was at the mercy of every little thought that popped up in her mind.

The thoughts that said she was useless. The thoughts that said she was worthless. The thoughts that she was nothing.

She felt like she should be crying, but there was nothing. She felt nothing, and that nothingness was overwhelming to the point where she couldn’t even cry.

Stephanie doesn’t know when she found herself in Robbie’s lair, but her mind was in a haze, and she needed to do something.

The moment she saw Robbie Rotten, she latched onto him, trying to take deep breaths.

“Stephanie?” Robbie placed a hand on her head. “Do you want to go to the chair?”

Stephanie nodded, and they moved towards the orange recliner.

As Stephanie clung to Robbie, they both found themselves falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling depressed for like half the day, so here. have this. i've actually been posting more of these than i thought i would. i guess i've just started using it as a coping mechanism, not that there is anything wrong with that


End file.
